


I smile because I'm fine

by okelay



Series: Reality [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth talk about reality and the events of 3x06 and 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	I smile because I'm fine

John leans into the railings of the balcony, looking out at the ocean surrounding the city.  
He thought he'd never see them again. but here he is.  
Alive, young, all his life ahead of him.  
Many thoughts passed through his mind those final moments.  
The Wraith taking over Atlantis, the guilt of leaving them all alone, leaving Elizabeth alone to lead with the downfall, the fear of dying alone...

the doors open and Elizabeth walks in. she's been looking for him.  
"John" she says, walking to him "Where were you at dinner?"  
"Wasn't hungry" he responds  
she looks at him, frowning "you've barely eaten anything since you came back"  
"sure i have" he says, attempting a smile.  
"John, you've always taken care of me, let me do the same" she says, putting an arm around him  
"fine. i'll let you feed me" he smirks "but not right now"he adds "i'm comfortable"  
"so am i" she nods "why don't we sit down?"  
they walk to the wall and sit down on the floor, overlooking the ocean. they stay silent for a few minutes  
"I never said thank you" says Elizabeth in a hushed tone.  
"for what?" john asks, looking at her  
"for saving me with the nanites.if it hadn't been for you, i never would've survived" she says,avoiding his eyes.  
John moves closer, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"What happened?" he asks,softly  
Elizabeth is silent for a moment. "I dreamed it wasn't real" she says, looking down. after a moment, she raises her head to look at him "ever saw Buffy?" she asks.  
"Buffy?"he repeats, the abrupt change of subject throws him off for a second.  
"yeah, 'course i did. what's that got to do with anything?" he asks.  
"My nieces love it" Elizabeth explains. "they have the DVD's. we watched it whenever i'm around" she smiled  
"i actually found it quite terrible for 10-years-old to be watching. all the suffering, the death, the danger, the loneliness, it was so full of anguish.  
not that they noticed that, of course, but still. last time we saw the season when she comes back from the dead. anyway, there's this episode where she wakes up in a mental hospital. they tell her the last few years of her life have been an hallucination. she's not the Slayer.she never was.she's been in there for years. she tries to kill her friends to get out, but can't. she stays in. if i recall correctly, it is never revealed which reality is correct. "  
John nods."I remember the episode. it was kinda shocking. are you saying....it was like that?"

"i woke up in a psychiatric hospital. i asked about you. about everyone. about Atlantis. Jack O'Neill came to see me. he told there was no Atlantis.  that there was no Stargate Command. the doctors said i'd been in a car accident. Simon had died and i had a nervous breakdown.  
i didn't believe them, but then my mother was there. it was her, John, without a doubt. she also tried to convinced me that i was back in the real world, and that she'd been worried about me. i didn't want to believe, but my mom was there...how can you not trust your own mother?"  
John tried to calm her, not knowing what to do exactly  
"i know, i know" he said, running his arm down her back "you're back home now, don't worry"  
she continued, describing what had happened, how she felt, how for a second she almost believed, how things like finding a gate in her closet led her in the right direction. and how John was always there, though she couldn't see his face and she was terrified at first.  
John stays as close to her as possible, telling her she's not alone. he remained silent as she spoke, simply listening.

"i was going crazy" she explains "i had to know what was real. i sneaked into the SGC. it was empty. General O'Neill found me. he tried to stop me.  but then i saw you. as clear as now. you led me to the gate. Niam was there. he wanted to stop me. but he couldn't. i knew it was all fake. i crossed the gate.and i woke up here. i was home"  
her voice trembles,on the verge of breaking and he hugs her.  
"wow." he says "the alien-making-us-think-we're-home-scenario is getting really old." he says, attempting a joke.  
Elizabeth chuckles. typical john.she leans into him and he cleans a lonely tear off her face. she smiles, and they sit in a while for a while


End file.
